


Closer

by VegebulMelodies



Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [29]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, minismut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VegebulMelodies/pseuds/VegebulMelodies
Summary: Suggested by @GetasgirlX and @AlphaSheWolf90Alright, we can do an original song version 😂Artist: Nine Inch Nails
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Twitter Mini-Smuts [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660672
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Closer

Bulma gasped at the feel of strong hands suddenly pushing hers away, a flush of embarrassment making her face crimson. 

“Vegeta, wha- oh!” She moaned as the Saiyan suddenly started pumping the dildo inside of her, fast and hard. 

Her legs quivered.

His breath was hot in her ear as those eyes, blackened with lust, pinned her in place. 

“If you’re going to moan my name all night and drive me mad, woman...” he whispered hotly, his lips just a breath away from the skin of her neck. “Then I may as well help.”

Her mouth hung open, in shock or arousal, she wasn’t sure. 

He chuckled at her speechlessness before licking a small bead of sweat off of her skin. “Now. Tell me just what you were imagining I was doing to you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to follow me on Twitter @MelodiesVegebul for behind the scenes looks and to suggest your own mini-smut!


End file.
